she will be mine
by infernalmortalhungerdhampir
Summary: "Clary , what's wrong?" Jace asks his voice soft and slow, his face is etched in worry. All I can do is crawl toward him and fall in his arms. I'm not crying now but I'm shaking. "I don't know whats wrong" I say, but deep down I do. The problem is I love Sebastian. Sebastian has a spell over clary making her deeply in love with him,But jace will stop at nothing to get her back.
1. Sebastian

**I don't own the mortal instruments, enjoy!, also cols never happned in this fic only jace being possessed by Lilith and it left off there he was never taken by sebastian **

**She will be mine chapter 1**

"Clary, you must come with me soon my love"

Sebastian says twirling a lock of my red hair in his long, slender fingers. I touch his pale cold face with my hand; his black eyes rake over my body. His eyes fill with desire. I move closer to him, closing the space between us.

"Why can't I leave now, I need to be with you "

I say the words rolling out of my mouth as if they are not mine. I didn't know what was wrong with me Sebastian was blocking my vision from everything around us it just him, he was like a drug that clouded my vision. I needed him like I needed air and if he when he was gone I felt as if I was dead nothing a dead leaf crumpling slowly to the ground waiting for him to catch me.

"What are you thinking about?"

Sebastian spoke his words thick. I looked up at him noticing I've been staring at his chest thinking about nothing. I blush lightly and turn away.

"I was thinking about you"

I say and suddenly his mouth is on mine, his hands travel my body, while he kisses me passionately, I bite his lip hard, and he groans his blood spilling in both our mouths, some girls might of found It gross but I wanted more. I move my hands under his shirt and he grabs them. He pulls back and smiles.

"When you come with me my love we may work on that but for now I must go"

And like that he's out the window. The fog around me lifts and the lights in the room are searing my eyes. I breathe in and out and open my eyes, everything snaps into perspective I'm in Jaces bedroom, alone. I don't know why I was here, I don't know what I've been doing the past hours but I was sweating through my shirt and felt like gagging, and sobbing. I wanted Jace. I lay down on his bed, and inhaled the scent of salt, dirt, and just Jace. I'm craving his touch, and voice. I feel in my pockets for my phone and dialed his number,it rang once, twice, three times and he picked up.

"Hey"

He says his voice melting me.

"Where are you?"

I say trying not to sound urgent.

"Miss me that much, I told you I would be back in 2 hours, me and Alec are hunting a demon"

I can almost see his smile through his voice. I need him right now or I'm going to break into a million pieces.

"Can you come over now, I need you here now"

I ask desperation in my voice I need him right now.

"Ya I can make it over there now we already killed it, I'm sure Alec wants to see Alec anyway"

I can hear Alecs muffled voice in the background.

"Okay I'll be waiting-"

I check the clock and see its only 2:00 in the afternoon I smile.

"I have till 9 tonight"

I hang up and smile, I don't know why I feel sick but Jace will make it better he always does.

I am lying on his bed when Jace opens the door.

"In bed so early"

He smiles and walks over to me. He kisses me on the forehead. A fowl smells fills my nostrils and scrunch my nose up.

"Sorry, forsaken blood on my clothes it's not a nice smell, let me change"

He walks over to his drawers and pulls out pants. He begins to strip of his clothes and pants. I take a peek.

"Trying to look at me naked, you should just ask"

He says smiling; I get up and walk over to him. His smile fades and his face is filled with desire. I run a hand down his stomach feeling his scars. He grabs my waist and pulls me in. I look up at his golden and beautiful features. He leans his face down and kisses me. I open my mouth and his tongue slips inside making the kiss longer. He lifts me up and I wrap my legs around his waist. He backs up to the bed collapsing on it me on top of him. I open my eyes to look at Jaces and they are black. I freeze my body in shock, and then I scream, I scream and kick myself away. I fall on the floor, Jace with golden eyes is now staring at me, and he gets up and stumbles over to me. I'm now sobbing, I feel like I'm going to throw up, my eyes and throat burn.

"clary , what's wrong?"

Jace asks his voice soft and slow, his face is etched in worry. All I can do is crawl toward him and fall in his arms. I'm not crying now but I'm shaking.

"I don't know"

I say, but deep down I do. The problem is I love Sebastian.


	2. leaving

**oh my god im so sorry i swear on the angel i will update every wensday and saturday from now on , maybe only saturday but eh thank you for the comments it makes me so happy , enjoy the chapter , the next one will hopefully be longer!**

"I don't know what's wrong with her Alec"

I could hear jace murmuring outside the door. I felt weak and sickly; I knew exactly what I needed._ Sebastian._ I tried to lift myself off the bed, I pushed up my arms and let out sigh when they locked and I collapsed . The doorknob rattled, and then the door itself opened. Jace came in running shaky hands through his tousled hair. After my freak out I asked him to leave alone for a while and that was around 3 and its 7 now.

"Hey"

Jace said he sounded like he was hurt and it made me cringe. I looked up at him he had normal golden eyes that was a problem because I wanted Sebastian's black eyes and sharp, beautiful features. Jace walked carefully over to me he reached out as if to touch my cheek and pulled back. I wanted to laugh because he was weak to caring it bothered me. My thoughts were uncouth and that bothered me also I just needed everyone to leave me alone. Jace was still looking at me but I couldn't bear to look back at him, his stare was already too much I could feel it on me drowning me. I abruptly got up and rushed past Jace. I couldn't stand being in the room anymore.

"I have to go "

I murmured, I walked out the door ignoring Jaces pained expression,I rushed past Alec who was all geared up from the hunting trip still. His seraph blade and sensor were fastened on his belt. I heard Alec ask me a question but I couldn't hear it over the faint buzzing of his sensor.

When I got home I slammed the door to my bed room. Luke and my mom were gone to dinner together she had actually given me permission to stay late at Jaces. My room was pitch black I turned on the light not bothering to look up.

"Not even going to say hi, so rude"

Sebastian said smiling ,He was comfortable on my bed. I put my hand over my mouth and tried to calm down my mini heart attack. I smiled in relief and threw myself into his cold arms. I breathed his scent of dirt and coal. The smell of coal struck me as odd. His clothes were clean he was just wearing a shirt and jeans, He smelled like he was in a fire though.

"What have you been doing since I was gone?"

I asked he sighed and brought his lips close to my ear.

"Come with me tonight I want to jump start our plans together"

He completely avoided my question , but with his breath tickling my ear it was hard to think . The thought of leaving with him gave me chills I nodded. He smiled and kissed my jawline all the way to my lips.

"I just need you to do one thing for me and I will get you tonight, the work will be bloody though"

I would agree to anything just to leave with him.


	3. blood

**I am in a good mood so I decided to start out with a little Sebastian/clary, Angeline Sylva W please don't kill me:D, thanks for the reviews they mean so much guys. The second part will be posted Saturday. **

Sebastian hugged me close to his body running his fingers through my hair. I shuddered and snuggled in closer to him. I moved my hands feeling his body, shudders were running through my body electric shocks spreading throughout my body. Sebastian pushed me onto on the bed and bent over me his lips so close to mine, he smiled and laughed.

"Your guest is here"

I hated when he did that he was so utterly in control of me he could just stop himself from kissing or touching me so easily when I couldn't. The only one who could never stop was _jace. _My heart hurt and time slowed down, jaces name replayed in my head a thousand times. I looked up to tell Sebastian I didn't feel well but he was gone.

"fray you in your room?"

Oh crap Simon was here. Simon I really missed Simon. I ran to the living room to greet him, when he saw me a worried smile spread across his face, a pit started digging a hole deep in my stomach. He opened his arms and i ran into them them hugging him. Without noticing it I was crying. He was my best friend why would i hurt him? _because Sebastian told you to _

"Clary what's wrong?"

"Castiel"

I whispered, the angel blade lit up in my hand, and I stabbed Simon in the back.

"Clary no"

He whispered. And those were his last words. I watched his lifeless body fall to the ground and i wanted to cry and throw my arms around him but instead i laughed, like i was happy, and the scary thing was i couldn't be any more happy he was dead.

**dont hate me? **


End file.
